a new friend
by trystrike
Summary: after putting out a fire finn and jake meet someone. currently a oneshot but may turn into a series


**yo this is my first story which involves my new OC Dino who's backstory will be revealed in a future story so yeah and this story is my first adventure time story and flames shall be used to bake my cookies and to burn your flesh!**

Finn and Jake were walking through a forest and looked at a cyclops who was punching a bolder "so what do you think?"Jake asked "yeah I can beat that guy no prob"Finn said "yeah right"Jake said in a sarcastic tone "then explian this!"finn yells and charges at the cyclops who kicks finn away and jake stretches after him and turns into a hang-glider "hey jake"finn says "yeah bro?"jake asks "does this seem familiar?"finn asks as jake starts to think for a bit and says "kinda does actually"

Suddenly they see a tree on fire "JAKE WE GOTTA PUT OUT THAT FOREST FIRE!" finn yelled as jake got on the ground and slapped the fire and when it was out he started yelling "owowowowowowowowowowowowow" and stared at his burnt hands and they saw a red couch "looks like somebody lived here I mean why else would there be a perfectly good couch unless...IT'S A TRAP!" finn exclaimed and raised his grass sword preparing to slice it when something jumped out of the couch and attacked finn and finn fought back with his sword and claws met with the producing a clanging and the green figure was pushed back and finn prepared to stab it with his sword until it said "NO MAN PLEASE DON'T CHOP ME I'M SORRY!" and finn did so and once he got a good look at the creature it looked like a light green humanoid reptilian creature with a light blue shirt with darker blue stripes on it and the reptile had dark green stripes on its tale "look man I did that so you wouldn't ruin the last thing of my home I had"the creature said pointing to the "ooooooh so that burning tree was your house"finn said "yep"he replied and jake came along with hammer hands "don't worry finn I'll help you!"jake yelled and prepared to hit him "no jake! he was just protecting his property"finn explained pointing to the couch "oh sorry man what's your name then?" jake asked making his hands go back to normal "well I don't really know the name my parents gave me so I just call myself dino really"dino answered "how come you don't know what name your parents gave you?"jake asked "that's something I only share with people I trust"Dino said his calm expression turning into a sad one "where are you gonna go now?"finn asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know I guess where ever the road takes me and my couch"dino said sadly and started pushing his couch along clearly struggling and finn and jake looked at him pitifully "wait man"finn said "yeah finn?"dino asked "you can stay with us" finn offered and jake covered finns mouth "could you excuse us for a moment"jake asked nervously and dino shrugged "sure"he replied and jake took finn a few feet away "dude I don't think we should help him"jake whispered "why not?"finn asked "remember when we took ice king in he really annoyed us"jake explained "but this guy doesn't seem that bad"finn said "well we don't know him"jake said "I want him happy I mean his house just got burned down and if we don't he'll go through what we went through when marcy took our house besides he looks like a cool guy"finn explained and jake nodded understandingly and they went to dino "okay man we're gonna let you live with us as long as you follow our rules"jake explained "sure but my couch is coming with me"he said and started pushing the couch again "don't worry about pushing it cause I'm...JAKE THE DOG!"jake said yelling the last part while he stretched big and picked up the couch and finn "whoa man that is crazy!" dino said pointing to jake "where's your house"dino asked and jake pointed to his right "our house is thata way"jake answered "you wan'a race?"dino asked getting in a starting position "sure hold on tight finn"jake said confidently and finn held on to him tighter and finn yelled "GO!"and jake started running fast but when he looked behind dino wasn't there and when he looked in front of him dino was going fast._really _fast. so fast that he was quite a few feet ahead of jake and finn said "told ya he was cool" and when they got there they ingaged activities such as jokes which dino was good at,playing video games where dino often beat jake and finally sleeping.

**and here is the introduction of dino and depending on the amount of reviews I get I might make this a series surrounded around dino living with finn and jake and meeting some of there friends like marcy and PB so you can suggest things to me and I don't mean for a spoiler but in the future I will do a love story between marcy and dino and if you want to use him ask me first**


End file.
